


[Day 5] Recognise

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Day 5 Prompts:Integrated || Appreciate || “I wanted to make you recognise me.”[midotakaweektumblr.com]Enjoy!





	[Day 5] Recognise

There is was again. The flash of red before his eyes as the boy tried to stop his shot but it went in flawlessly nonetheless. He simply frowned at the boy. Despite the perspiration dripping down the boy’s forehead, the clear look of defeat on his teammate’s eyes, this boy looked determined and unwilling to give in until the final buzzer sounded.

“Look, whoever you are, there’s no point in trying to beat us. Just look at the scoreboard. Even if a miracle happened, you can’t claw your way back from a 100-point deficit.”

“I’m not playing basketball to win, I’m playing basketball to have fun and I’m going to savour every minute of it. Even if we lose, we gonna lose with our heads high because we know we have put in our best effort. Just play like you usually do, someday, I am going to block your shot.”

He had smirked and pushed up his glasses. “I’m not stopping you, nanodayo.”

X-X-X

Needless to say, they had won, beat the boy’s school by a huge margin and moved on to the semi-finals. He noticed how the boy’s team looked destroyed and crushed but he didn’t care. He was used to seeing these scenes, their opponents looking utterly defeated and refusing to play basketball ever again. Yet, the boy was all smiles and actually walked up for a handshake.

“Yo, green hair-kun.” The boy stretched out his hand, “That was a great game!”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and accepted the handshake. It was common courtesy to do so, even if he didn’t want to. “I’m not green hair-kun, I am Midorima Shintarou.”

“I’m Takao Kazunari and you better remember my name Midorima Shintarou-kun, because I’m going to defeat you! I’m going to make you recognise me!” The boy named Takao grinned before running off with his team. He saw the team captain whacked Takao on his head and shaked his head. Useless dreams.

“Shintarou, we’re leaving.” “Yes, Akashi.”

X-X-X

_ He bent low and jumped up, lifting the ball in the air and released the ball from his grip. He turned to walk away before someone dribbled past him, making a lay up. _

_ “Wha-” _

_ He took a closer look and saw a black haired boy grinning. _

_ “I win, Midorima Shintarou-kun. I blocked your shot. I defeated you.” _

_ No, no, no, this cannot be happening. No one blocks his shots, no one. They were too high to be blocked. This got to be a coincidence. Maybe his release was a little too low, he will just release it higher. _

_ Akashi had passed him the ball with a flick of his elbow and he settled into his shooting motion. The same black haired boy had jumped up so he quickly dribbled past before jumping to shoot again. He felt the ball leave his hands before it was smacked back down. _

_ “Two times in a row.” _

_ No, he couldn’t. There’s no way this was a coincidence. The boy had blocked his shot again. _

_ The ball swished in the net and the crowds cheered once again. The bench had erupted into squeals of joy and everyone was chanting the school’s name when the final buzzer sounded. He glanced at the scoreboard and panted. This got to be a joke. 87-83. They had lost. They had lost the finals. _

_ The boy was laughing and grinning and it was only then did he realise the boy was the captain. _

_ They just lost. _

_ Akashi was staring murderously at him, Aomine was grumbling, kicking the bench in anger. Murasakibara looked on the verge of crushing him, Kise was snarling at him and Kuroko, well Kuroko looked the same except that there was flashes of anger in his eyes. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “How could you Shintarou? How could you let the boy block all of your shots?” _

_ Oh god. _

_ “I’m going to crush Mido-chin.” _

_ No, please don’t. _

_ “I hate you Midorimacchi. Because of you, we lost!” _

_ Wait, Kise, don’t hate me. _

_ “I can’t believe you didn’t score any points in this entire game! Stupid fucking Midorima!” _

_ I didn’t score any points? _

_ “Midorima-kun, you have let us all down.” _

_ Kuroko, you too? _

_ He saw the five of them turn to walk away, his coach seething with anger. The crowds were evacuating the court, the officials had already left after the prize presentation. _

_ Second place. Teiko has achieved second place. The formidable, unbeatable, Teiko. And it was all his fault. He felt the world spinning before it came crashing down onto him. A single tear escaped his eyes as he fell on his knees. _

_ He was failure. He let the whole team down. He should quit playing basketball. He felt something hard hit him and everything just vanished. _

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up, realising he was staring at the green ceiling. He was in bed, sweating profusely, his sheets on the ground and a book on his forehead. 

He suddenly remembered what he was dreaming about and panicked. They didn’t lose the cup, did they? He reached out for his phone and gave Kise a call.

“Midorimacchi… what is it? It’s 2am in the morning you know…”

“Kise, did we lost the cup?”

“Huh? What are you talking Midorimacchi? We won, of course, by at least 120 points. I’m going back to sleep…”

So they had won. Then what was that entire dream about? Why was his shots getting blocked? Why did his teammates glare at him? Why did they say he didn’t score any points? Who was the boy who blocked his shots?

Wait, black hair.  _ I won, I blocked you shots, I defeated you. _

Didn’t he hear it somewhere?

_ “I’m Takao Kazunari and you better remember my name Midorima Shintarou-kun, because I’m going to defeat you! I’m going to make you recognise me!” _

Takao? Takao Kazunari blocked his shots. He must have lost his mind, that short boy could never do so even if he tried. He was being so stupid to even have such a dream. The next moment, he fell asleep again.

X-X-X

“Midorimacchi!!”

“What is it, Kise?”

“Why did you call me so early in the morning to ask if we lost the cup??”

“It was nothing, just confirmation, nanodayo.”

“Ha, did Midorima actually think we lost it?”

“Shut up, Aomine.”

“That was pretty mean of Midorima-kun to call Kise-kun so early in the morning.”

“Wha- Kuroko, can you talk normally?”

“I am talking normally.”

“Silence, all of you.”

“Kise-kun, don’t try to imitate Akashi-kun.”

“Whatever, Kurokocchi~ssu!”

X-X-X

“Do you have a grudge against me or something, Takao?” Midorima pushed up his glasses before making another shot.

“Heh… do you really not remember me anymore? Takao Kazunari? I called you green hair-kun, if I’m not wrong.”

“You.”

“Yes, me. I’m the guy who vowed to defeat you but here you are, standing right in front of me as one of my own teammates. I really want to block one of your shots one day but now it's pointless to hold a grudge since we are supposed to fight together, not fight against. Instead, I wanted to make you recognise me.” Takao ran forward to make a lay-up

“Soon, I’ll send you roaring passes that will make you ooh and aah. Remember that, Shin-chan!”

“I wanted to make you recognise me… huh?”

X-X-X

“Look, Takao. I have no idea what you are thinking, but you can’t do this.”

“Shin-chan, you have no say in this.”

“What do you mean I have no say in this when I’m your boyfriend?” He roared, grabbing Takao’s wrists and refusing to let go. “Takao, you mean everything to me. I can’t let you just… I can’t let you just… Oh god, I can’t let you just decided to leave! Get down from the railings!” 

“No.”

“Takao, stop being foolish. If you don’t get down, I am going to have to use brute force.”

“You are welcomed to try, Shin-chan.”

“TAKAO, GODAMMIT! GET DOWN WILL YOU!”

“...”

“I love you, I love you Takao. You can’t just jump and leave me alone. We’ve been together for a year and I appreciate you as much as you appreciate me. Whatever this is, we can sort this out! Oh god, if you are jumping, I’m jumping too.” Midorima crossed the railings but Takao pushed him back before getting down himself.

“I’m sorry Shin-chan. I didn’t really intend to jump, I just wanted to make you recognise me.”

“Stupid fool.” Midorima pushed Takao roughly to the ground and left.

“Wait, Shin-chan. Please, listen to me this once. I felt like I’ve been ignored and that you didn’t love me anymore, that’s why I did it. You are my everything, if you don’t love me anymore, I’m nothing.” Takao ran and wrapped his arms around Midorima’s stomach. “Please recognise me, Shin-chan.”

“I did a long time ago, fool.” He placed his hands on Takao’s and smiled before flashing a murderous glare. “But don’t you ever dare to do something so stupid again.”

“I just wanted to make you recognise me, Shin-chan!!”

X-X-X

He grabbed the file and ran down the halls, rushing over to the room before he started giving out instructions. His team nodded and quickly got to work, grabbing the tools needed and wheeling the patient to the operating room.

Midorima Shintarou, age 28 and the chief surgeon of Japan’s most renowned hospital.

“Hurry up, we have a life to safe!” 

Once the equipment was sterilised and the patient was put to sleep, he got to work immediately, sealing the huge wound in the organs, removing a few minor ones before stitching the patient back. He was on his toes the entire time since the patient’s heartbeat had stopped a few time throughout the entire operation. After 72 hours of relentless work, the patient was saved and he could finally take a break.

He exited the operating theatre and noticed a nurse leaning against the wall. It was the same nurse that always stood outside the operating theatre, as if waiting for him to be done.

“You, why are you always waiting outside for me?”

“You are my mentor, I intend to learn more from you. Please teach me more, Chief Surgeon.”

“Why can’t you be like the rest and wait for me in the reporting office?”

“Because I intend to know more than they do, I have been observing and trying to improve myself from what I have seen. I want to make you recognise me.”

_ I want to make you recognise me. _

_ Where have I heard that? It sounds familiar, like someone had said the same thing to me. _

“Just you wait, I’m going to be the best assistant you ever had, Chief Surgeon!”

_ Even the voice sounds familiar now. Oh god, is it him? _

“Takao? Takao is that you?”

“Shin-Shin-chan…?”

“Oh god, Takao, it’s you. We need to talk, wait for me in my office.”

Takao smiled and nodded, before running off to his office. Midorima left in the opposite direction to the locker rooms where he could get a change out of these clothes that smelled of blood.

_ Oh god it’s Takao. It’s been a while, Takao. I should have known earlier, I should have known earlier when the name written was Kazu. Oh god. But why didn’t you ever tell me it was you? Why didn’t you recognise my name? Are you that afraid of me now? _

He slipped on a fresh new shirt and jeans, putting the dirty ones in the washer before signing out. “Good work today, Chief Surgeon.” “Have a nice day, Maria.” He greeted a fellow coworker (no, he did this out of courtesy, Midorima isn't chummy with Maria) before walking quickly to his office. He opened the door and saw Takao sitting on his seat, looking at a picture intensely.

“Shin-chan, you still have that picture?”

“Which one?”

“The one at the funfair.”

_ Oh, that one.  _ Midorima had never visited a funfair before so Takao had forced him there, saying it was the best place to go to. Takao had made him sit ride after ride, especially all the roller coasters even though the green head had refused to. Not only that, they had won nearly all the mini games and too many prizes than they could carry, but they both had fun and for the first time, Midorima agreed to take a picture with Takao. That picture had been sitting on his desk for ages because he never went to a funfair again.

He only wanted to go to one with Takao.

“How have you been doing, Takao? And why are you working in the hospital? I thought you went on to be a basketball player for the national team.”

“Well Shin-chan, when you left me, I was destroyed and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to see you and I knew you were a doctor so I decided to be a nurse. Because even if you didn’t recognise me, I knew who you were. I just didn’t want to make you recognise me that soon. But if you don’t want to see me here anymore, I can leave. I’m also a part time vocalist in a band.” That was a twinge of sorrow and dismay in Takao’s voice and for a while, Midorima froze.

So Takao did know who he was. But he never wanted Takao to leave!

“Takao, I don’t understand. I never wanted you to leave. I always wanted us to be together. When you ran away that day, I spent months searching for you but I couldn’t find you. I even asked Akashi but he found nothing. I don’t understand. What do you mean ‘when you left me’?” Midorima paced around, massaging his temple. He didn’t get it. He thought Takao was the one who left him.

“Oh… I see… No, I just… Yes, I ran. I was frustrated, I wasn’t thinking straight but I came back. I came back to the house but you weren’t there. I stayed there for a few weeks but you still weren’t back. I thought you probably got mad at me so you left and stayed at your parent’s house or something. I called them and they said they didn’t see you at all. At that moment, I just thought that you decided to break up with me or something so I ran to my cousin’s place and I lived there my entire university life. I just… I’m so sorry… I never thought that you were actually searching for me… I… I love you Shin-chan… I still do, even after 5 years.” Takao reached out to grab Midorima’s legs as Midorima ruffled Takao’s hair.

“Fool, I still love you too. And I've already recognised you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Also if you haven't, you can watch my MidoTaka AMV at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gTkx_RhvHA  
> Next, updates for 'All I need is you': will update soon, thank you for waiting patiently  
> Lastly, updates for Day 7: 8 chapters long, do look forward, will take a while to post but it'll be there.


End file.
